


The Frank N Furter to His Rocky

by Dark_Silver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek as Rocky, Drinking, Drunk Stiles, Halloween, M/M, Party, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Stiles as Frank N Furter, amused derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Silver/pseuds/Dark_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is a college au where there isn't more than a year or two age difference between Derek and Stiles. There is no Hale fire but there is a Halloween Party. The Hale Halloween party, to be specific. Stiles goes as Frank N Furter, per Lydia's request. Derek goes as Rocky, not knowing that anyone would dress up as a Rocky Horror character but is --sort of-- pleasantly surprised when find this guy dressed as Frank N Furter. It was destiny, or as she likes to be called, Lydia. He knew she would do something like this but oh well. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Lydia, how hot do I look on a scale Jennifer Aniston to Thor?”

“I’d definitely say you’re probably around Lady Gaga.”

 

Stiles and Lydia were getting ready for the Halloween party they were invited to. The Derek Hale invited them himself actually. The Hales, more specifically Derek and his older sister Laura. Sure, in their high school years, aside from Lydia because she is and always will be his queen, Derek had been who he had his eyes set on. He was the star basketball player, the town's beloved kid. How could he not like him? The Hale family all had distinct and beautiful features that gave them an almost wolf like face shape. Their piercing eyes and widow’s peak, tan skin and sharp teeth. Stiles had always wondered how delicious it would feel if Derek bit his lip. Every time, with the picture fresh on his mind, he rubbed one out because it was The Derek Hale.

 

“Only Lady Gaga? Dammit Lydia I want to be Beyonce! Fix me?” He held out the makeup brush and gave Lydia his legendary puppy eyes. They never worked on her but she did it anyway.

“There…  Beyonce.” She chuckled. _Honk Honk._

“That must be Jackson, what a gentleman. He doesn’t text or call you to let you know that he’s here. No that's not good enough, honking is definately the best choice.” He opens the window and yells “Would it kill you to come up to the door, maybe with some flowers for Lydia, to let us know you’re here?!”

 

“Yes, Stilinski it would because then I would have to see you up close and that gives me chills.” Stiles starts to close the window and murmurs

“Yeah, chills of pleasure because I’m mother fuckin’ Beyonce.”

 

Stiles and Lydia co-rented an apartment, not for the sake of Lydia but for Stiles. After his mother passed, his father never really recovered. They went to only one income for both of them and no matter the jobs Stiles took, he never had enough to save for college and help pay the bills. So he did the latter. Stiles didn’t have the money to pay for an apartment by himself his freshman year and all the dorms were filled up so because Lydia is the best person in the entire world, she co-rented this chic apartment with him. It just kind of stuck after that. This is their third year of living together and it’s only brought them closer. Stiles came out to Scott and told him that he might have sexual fantasies about men every night in high school. Lydia found out the next day. After that she elected Stiles her gay best friend and that’s how they’ve been since. After they graduated, Stiles proved to actually be a genius, the second best in the school actually; after Lydia of course. He and Lydia were accepted to Stanford, everybody else just kind of migrated with them and found schools and work close to them.  Two years after they were accepted, Miss Cora Hale came into their lives. The Derek Hale’s younger sister, just showed up to his apartment. She needed a place to stay, they had a couch. It was a match for perfection. Cora integrated herself into Lydia and Stiles’ group so it was no longer just Lydia and Stiles, but Lydia, Stiles, and Cora. By that time, or so Lydia thought, Stiles has gotten over Derek or rather forced himself to forget those beautiful eyes. In the year that Cora has been with them, much to Stiles’ disappointment, Derek had not once shown his face. So when Stiles found out that they were all going to the Hale Halloween party, he definitely didn’t cry. Not once. Her surely didn’t even squeak a little bit. Okay maybe he did, but he’s never admit it. This brings up back to the current time, as he and Lydia are finishing with their costumes. Lydia was dressed as Black Widow because she had the red hair for it and who would pass up Lydia in a body suit? Even though Stiles wasn’t playing for her team, he couldn’t even resist staring at her when she came out of the room fully dressed up in a skin tight leather bodysuit complete with the belt and thigh gun holster.

 

“How do I look?” She asked, already knowing the answer judging by the smirk on her face.

“Obviously you look hot, but what about me?” Stiles was fully dressed in his black corset, fishnets that he specifically shaves his legs for, heels and fingerless gloves that go to his elbows. Lydia had done his makeup, so he knew that was flawless and instead of going for the classic black curly wig, he opted to go with his own brown hair. It was curly enough and just to be sure it was, Lydia had taken one of those mini curling irons to his and moussed it up.

“All the boys will be drooling, obviously.” Jackson honked his car horn again, the third time he honked he would leave. “We should go, Jackson already hates that I’m forcing him to go as Captain America. But how could I be Black Widow without my Captain America? Everyone ships them.” Stiles put on his trench coat that he definitely didn’t get for cosplay last year when he went as Castiel. They walked out of the door but made sure to grab phones, wallets, and keys. Even though Stiles was of drinking age, he had a young face that resulted in him getting carded more times that he’ll ever admit. Cora had already left, costume and make-up ready to go. She had to help set up. Stiles asked if he could some with her but she refused. Said something along the lines of “No because you need to look amazing today and you won’t without Lydia’s help. Get your shit together Stilinski. I’ll see you in three hours.” That was that.

Jackson practically had heart eyes when he saw Lydia come out. He even got out of the car and went around to open Lydia’s door for her. She still had her mojo and it worked like a charm. Jackson’s eyes would only be on her.

 

“Wow Stilinski, you look like shit.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Hey! I did his makeup _and_ his hair you ass!”

“Yeah she did! I’m look freaking Beyonce!” Stiles proceeded to pout a little bit that Jackson could compliment him once. He really didn’t even have to compliment him, if he had been not an ass, Stiles would have been perfectly fine with it.

 

They got to the bar and Stiles got in without getting carded, his night was off to a good start. The party looked amazing! It was like a crazy rave science lab kind of look to it. Pretty fitting for Frank N Furter really. Drinks were being served in little vials, flasks, and beakers and they glowed different colors. There were like sciencey experiment things making multi-colored fog in the corners of the room that filled up the entire floor. The walls were place with glow in the dark paint splattered on them. It looked like it was a station that people could actually go and throw paint. How awesome! Derek had been in one of Stiles’ art classes before and he was amazing. Derek would be the kind of person to mix glow in the dark paint and drunk people and call it art. There were colored strobe lights. They even had David Guetta and Skrillex DJing. On the invite, it said that there would be karaoke at some point and if Stiles had gotten drunk enough, he was planning on singing Sweet Transvestite because it would only be fitting. They were one of the early ones, mostly because Cora had tested them and asked them to be there on time for once. So, to get the party started, Lydia and Stiles went to the bar and got a round of their strongest tequila.

 

After they had around four shots, a huge group of people arrived and that’s when the party really started. Stiles had never seen so many hot guys in one place. He decided that four shots wasn’t enough to muster up the courage to hit on any of them so he had four more. His lucky number was eight so he figures lucky number eight could translate into shot intake and he would be drunk enough to go out in the crowd and grind on some people. He was lost in the crowd for a while, he had honestly lost track of time and didn’t really care. People kept handing him drinks and he keep drinking them. He tried to keep track of how many drinks he had but after 12 everything kind of went blurry. Before he realizes it, Stiles find himself on stage with the intro of Sweet Transvestite playing so he went with it.

 

_How do you do_

_I see you've met my, faithful, handyman_

_He's just a little brought down because_

_when you knocked, he thought you were the candyman_

_Don't get strung out_

_By the way I look_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a man_

_By the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transexual, Transylvania_

_Let me show you around_

_Maybe play you a sound_

_You look like you're both pretty groovy_

_Or if you want something visual_

_That's not too abysmal_

_We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie_

*Voice over, Stiles decided to just keep dancing instead of reciting Brad and Janet’s lines. *

 _[_ **_Brad Majors:](spoken)_ **

_I'm glad we caught you at home_

_Could we use your phone?_

_We're both in a bit of a hurry_

**_[Janet Weiss:](spoken)_ ** _Right!_

**_[Brad Majors:](spoken)_ **

_We'll just say where we are_

_Then go back to the car_

_We don't want to be any worry_

_Well you got caught with a flat_

_Well how 'bout that_

_Well babies don't you panic_

_By the light of the night_

_It'll all seem alright_

_I'll get you a Satanic mechanic_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transexual, Transylvania_

_Why don't you stay for the night_

**_The Crowd:_ ** _Night!_

_Or maybe a bite_

**_The Crowd:_ ** _Bite!_

_I could show you my favorite obsession_

_I've been making a man_

_With blonde hair and a tan_

_And he's good for relieving my tension_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transexual, Transylvania_

_Hit it! Hit it!_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_Sweet Transvestite! From Transexual Transylvania_

_So … come up to the lab_

_And see what's on the slab_

_I see you shiver with antici…..... *The whole crowd shouts* pation!_

_But maybe the rain_

_Is really to blame_

_So I'll remove the cause_

_But not the symptom_

Everybody is cheering by the time Stiles is getting off the stage.

“Oh my gosh Lyds! That. Was. Awesome!” He says with more of a slur than he intended. He goes up to the bar and orders a margarita with mango in it. He turns around in the stool and find Lydia walking his way with The Derek Hale at her hip dress as the one and only Rocky from Rocky Horror. He kind of looks at her. She had been the one to suggest that he go as old Frankie anyways. He was too drunk to make the connection that she had done it on purpose. The Derek Hale was coming towards him, with his best friend Lydia. That’s when he felt the queasy feeling in his stomach but no way would he vomit on The Derek Hale, so he tried to choke it back for the time being. Out of pure nervousness Stiles did the most stupid and ridiculous thing that anyone could have done in the presence of The Derek Hale. his brain went to drunk douche mode and he used a pick up line. “Do you have a mirror in your pants? Because I see myself in them.” At that point, before Stiles could see the reaction from Derek and Lydia, which he assumed was a mix of horror and ohmygod you are an idiot, Stiles vomit everywhere. He doesn’t remember much after that.


	2. *Insert Clever Title*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, I swear the chapters are going to be longer than this! The line it ended on was a perfect pausing moment! Who knows, I may post the next chapter a little earlier because this one is on the shorter side! Comment and let me know if you would like me to do that! This is basically Derek's POV of what happened and after out beloved dork, Stiles, passed out. Do you have ideas you want in this story? Anything you want to see specifically? Soon or even a little ways down the road? I'm all open to suggestions! Thank you for reading and stay tooned for the next chapter!

Derek’s POV

 

“Hey Derek, I’ve got someone that I want you to meet. Just a fair warning though, he’s had a massive crush on you since high school that he thinks I didn’t know about. He’s a little….overwhelming but you’ll love him, just watch.” Then Lydia put her hand on the small of his back and urged him forward. He and Lydia arrive to see this guy in an elaborate and frankly accurate costume, a Frank N Furter costume nonetheless. The Frank N Furter to his Rocky.. The thought crossed his mind only briefly because the guy decides at that point to turn around and use the most unimpressive pick up line in the history of pick up lines.

 

“Is there a mirror in your pants? Because I see myself in them.” As Derek starts to open his mouth to say something, what he has no idea, the guy vomits everywhere. Derek decided that he is more amused and curious about this guy to be too pissed off. But he is a little bit pissed off. He really had liked this outfit.

 

“Ohmygod Stiles! Seriously! I just got Derek over here and-”

 

“Lydia, it’s alright. I’ve had my fair share of over-drunk fuck ups. I’ll take him home and clean him off.” Lydia looked him a little hesitantly after he said that he’s clean him off.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t rape him or anything. I’d want him to be fully aware and it would be completely consensual.” He also realize what he said after he said it and how it only made the situation worse.

 

“Use the key that Cora gave you this morning, it’s to our apartment.” So this was why Cora had given him a key. He just chuckled and picked up a passed-out Stiles.

 

 

 

Derek carries Stiles bridal style into the apartment. He looks around for a bathroom so he can clean him off. He’s woken up with vomit all over him before and the chain reaction wasn’t so pretty. He’d never wish that on his worst enemy.

 

After a bit of searching, he finally he finds the bathroom. Stiles may look small but he has to have some kind of muscle because he’s starting to weigh a little heavy in Derek’s arms. Derek walks into a very impressive bathroom. It’s got black and white marble tiles as well as shower. A huge porcelain white tub. He could tell that Lydia lives here.

 

Derek set Stiles gently on the floor as he was trying to decide whether to put him in the shower or the tub. He decided the shower because it’s black and Stiles could stay in his underwear so he wouldn’t think Derek was a creep when he woke up. He carefully stripped Stiles down to his boxers and began to rinse off his clothes. His mother was a stickler for stain removal so every immediate Hale was forced to have an in depth lesson on how to remove basically any stain out of anything when they left the house. Derek didn’t really have much time to do it the long way so he filled the bathtub about an inch with cold water and put them in there to soak. He’d get to those later. After that, he stripped what little over clothing he had put on before he left the party and started the warm spray of the shower. Once he decided on a temperature, he picked up Stiles and set him on his lap. There was a very convenient shower seat. He washed the remaining vomit off of him then washed him with what was probably Lydia’s soap. It smelled like japanese cherry blossoms. It was his favorite smell actually. Stiles must have had more drinks than he thought, he was surprised that he hadn’t woken up by then. He checked his pulse just to reassure his mind that he was still there. He was. When he decided that Stiles was clean, he got out and got a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around Stiles. Instead of putting him in the bed, he put him on the couch because he didn’t want his bed to be wet. After he laid Stiles down, he went and got a blanket and tucked him in. He got a cold glass of water for himself and for Stiles. He always had some Tylenol in his wallet so he sat the water and Tylenol on the table in front of Stiles so it would be the first thing he saw. He then decided to make his famous hangover cure. He hadn’t had nearly as much to drink as Stiles but he would feel it in the morning if he didn’t deal with it now.

 

It had been about two hours since he tucked Stiles in and he hadn’t budged an inch. Derek really hadn’t done anything for himself since he got there and he was still a little gross. He went in and actually shower himself, using the same soap he had used on Stiles. As he was drying off, he remembered that he had left Stiles’ clothes in the bathtub to soak. He didn’t have anything else to do at the moment so he just took them and wrung them out before putting them in the washer. Warm water, after it soaped in cold water he needed to wash them with warm water. After that he had about an hour until sunrise so he just sat down and watched TV. Eventually he got hungry and decided to make a hearty breakfast, his favorite.

 

***

 

Stiles’ POV

 

Stiles wakes up to the smell of something equally delicious and vomit-inducing. Wow, he must had hit it pretty hard last night. He opens his eyes and sees some pills and water, assuming that Lydia left it there for him, he took them.

 

“Thanks Lyds! What happened yesterday? That last thing I remember is you bringing some hot guy.. Wait was that The Derek Hale? Nevermind, probably not. Everything goes all fuzzy after tha-” It is at that moment that he realized that Lydia didn’t cook and that it wasn’t Lydia in his kitchen. He was surprised -- to say the very least-- to see a very shirtless The Derek Hale, cooking, in his (and Lydia’s) kitchen.

  
“Hey, sorry about the whole couch thing, you were wet and I didn’t want to get your bed wet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bathroom I was looking at. It's not exactly like this but this is the main gist of it.  
> http://cdn.homedit.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Black-marble-design-for-bathroom.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter three and it is significantly longer than the previous chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I will warn though, we see a little bit of Derek's past relationships and there is emotional and physical abused associated with it. But it's towards the very end. Bare with me, I haven't completely edited this yet so there may be some grammatical errors. Pay them no mind for I will correct them when I can!

“Oh.. uuh yeah.. Thanks?”

“Oh yeah sorry, here.” He hands him a hug plate of food. There are some scrambled eggs, banana slices, toast with what looks like honey and butter, a plate of bacon cheddar fries, and a small burger. “This is my favorite hangover cure. Eat it all and drink a glass of water and you’ll be clear as day.”

 

“Uh, thanks.” It must be a dream, The Derek Hale, cooking in his kitchen. Cooking for him in his kitchen probably the most scrumptious meal he’s ever set his eyes on. So he digs in, and digs in hard.

 

“You’re probably wondering why you are in your underwear, why Lydia isn’t here, and why I am, right?”  All Stiles could do is nod his head. Derek smiled in response. “Well after you so unceremoniously vomited all over yourself and my Rocky costume, thanks by the way” the sarcasm in his voice was noted in a mental checklist of things that Stiles finds attractive about Derek. “I decided it best to bring you home and wash you off, then let you sleep. I got hungry and knew that you’d need it when you woke up so I started working on my hangover cure meal and here we are now.” 

Stiles didn’t say anything for fear that he would either 1. Fuck up royally, well more royally than he has already or 2. Spill food out of his mouth and he had already done that one too many times. When Derek realizes that he probably won’t get a response from Stiles, deciding that it was because his food was so delicious, he decided to just start eating. They ate in silence until Stiles’ mind almost exploded. 

 

“Okay so I get that you brought me here and cleaned me up, thanks for the by the way, but how did you get in? Why did you even bother? You don’t even know me.”

 

“Well, Lydia was actually bringing me over to meet you, but before I could introduce myself.. Well you know what happened. I figured that you’d be more up to talking when you were sober. Cora always goes on and on about how you talk so much and how interesting you are. I wanted to see for myself but I have to say, you’re disappointing me right now. You haven’t said more than twenty words since you woke up.”

 

“Hey that’s not true! I said-” he started mentally counting the words he said “- exactly 68 words to you since I woke up.” He looked genuinely hurt that someone would under estimate how much he spoke. 

 

“My apologies, I guess I miss counted.” He said with a sarcastic tone.

 

“Anyways, go on with the story please.”

 

“Cora gave me a key before the party started but never said what it was for so I put in on the bracelet that I had on in case it was important. I offered to take you home and only then did I find out that the key was to your apartment.” They sat there in silence because Stiles knew exactly why Cora had given Derek the key. He didn’t know whether to kill her or thank her. He’d decide later. “What was that about a hot guy you were talking about early?”

 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” If Derek could hear his heartbeat, he would have noticed the skip.

 

“Now that’s just not true, I seem to recall when you woke up and thought you were talking to Lydia that you mentioned a hot guy. I also seem to recall that you corrected yourself and said, and I quote, “or was it There Derek Hale.” 

 

If it were possible to die of embarrassment, Stiles would have. Instead of answering, Stiles got up and said “Well I think I’m going to take a shower and get ready.” The hurried out of the room. “But wait you’re alrea-” He could hear Derek yelling to him but when he was out of sight he took off running and almost fell into the bathroom so he couldn’t hear what Derek said after. Before he knew it, Lydia’s number was in his phone and it was ringing. 

 

“Hello ” She said, Stiles could practically hear the smile on her face.

 

“Lydia, what the fuck. Why would you let The Derek Hale into our apartment, let alone with an unconscious me?”

 

“Wait he’s still there? Wow he’s never stayed that long at someone’s house. He must like you.” Stiles face started getting warm and his cheeks were burning. 

 

“Oh shut up, what do I do? I woke up to the smell of his cooking. He cooked breakfast for my Lydia. Bacon cheddar fries Lydia. MY FAVORITE. How did he know? Did you tell him?”

 

“What no, Cora must have said something one of the times she was talking to him about you.” Lydia said nonchalantly.

 

“ _ One _ of the times she talked to him about me? You mean there were multiple? How many? Dammit you too!”

 

“Stiles, I have to go. Deal with it. You’ll be fine.” And with that she hung up. Stiles had absolutely no idea what to do. In hopes to kill sometimes and maybe hint, just a little, for Derek to leave he took a longer shower than normal. Not that he needed it, really. Derek had cleaned him pretty well. He even smelled nice for once. What soap had he used? 

 

***

 

Derek POV

 

“But wait you’re already clean.” He trailed off. Derek pretended not to notice the loud bang he heard as Stiles hurried out of the room. Did he really make him that uncomfortable? He’d wait it out and ask Stiles out on a proper date to try and break the ice. After all, Stiles was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Derek had been in toxic relationship after toxic relationship. First there was Kate, who he was with for 3 years. Hell, she was even the one who forced him to more out of his home and go to a college close to her. She was emotionally abusive but Derek stuck with her because he she threatened to kill herself if he ever left her. Derek was someone why could be genuinely sympathetic and caring, so those instincts took over. He stuck with her as long as he could, eventually she got bored of him and his newly developed lack of conversationalism, she broke up with him. That was the first of many heavy weights on his shoulder that was lifted. Next was Jennifer. She wasn’t as crazy as Kate was in that she threatened to kill herself but she was almost worse to be with. At least most of the time Derek knew that Kate loved him in her own way. Jennifer cheated on him so many times that he lost track but he stuck with her because he loved her. At the beginning of their relationship, she was the sweetest girl in the world. He introduced her to his parents and family and they all loved her. He had even been talking about proposing to her before he found out that she cheated the first time. He admitted that he had a mental break down. He had thought that things were going so well. He thought that he had provided her with the love, affection, and intimacy that she needed but alas, he had not. She went to seek for it elsewhere but when found in the act, blamed it on Derek claiming that he wasn’t enough for her. That was only the beginning of her abuse towards him. Instead of leaving her for her infidelity, Derek’s kind heart had forgiven her with the promise that she would tell him if she needed anything. He would later rue the day that he had her promise that because after, all she did was complain. He wasn’t good enough in bed, he didn’t do it how she wanted. He was verbally constipated and never spoke to her. He never actually loved her. He never did anything right. Of course Derek knew that it wasn’t true, at first at least, but when someone you love tells you over and over that you aren’t good enough, you start to believe it. Derek did a complete 360 transformation for the worse when he was with Jen. He was constantly self conscious, he worked out constantly because he always saw fat on him and Jen hated it. He studied hard because if he got anything less than a 100 on his work, Jen would punish him. Yes Jen was an older woman who was beautiful and seemed to like him well enough sometimes but when she found out about spanking and decided to try it on him whilst calling him words that he would never repeat, he was humiliated. He hated feeling like that but Jen seemed to like it when he was vulnerable. She did it often. So often that Cora, his younger sister, came to visit him after months of not seeing him, he did something that Jen didn’t like so she made Cora step in the kitchen while she stripped him from the hips down and whipped him. When she was done Cora came in to him opening a drawer full of creams specifically for people who dabble in bondage play and use the whip. He had an entire bedside dresser full of it. This happened 5 other times during Cora’s visit. She was only there for a weekend. Cora complained to Talia as soon as she got home. Derek received a phone call from his mother. When Derek refused to leave Jen, Talia took it upon herself to contact his son’s abuser and offered her money to leave Derek. After she whipped him harder than she ever had, which left him completely immobile for almost eight hours, she left him. That was the last he saw of her. These past two years had been full of therapist visits, psychiatrist visits, and coddling from his mother. He knew they were right, sometimes he just hates to admit that he let it get that bad. 

 

The difference between Stiles and Jen or Kate, other than the obvious genitalia difference, was that according to Cora, Lydia, and almost everyone who knew both Derek and Stiles would vouch that Stiles didn’t have a mean or abusive bone in his body. He was the most caring person that anyone seemed to have met and that was just what Derek needed. 

 

Derek realized that he had been sitting on the couch staring at the bathroom door absentmindedly and decided that instead of leaving or just leaving a note that Stiles may or may not see, he would wait it out. Wait for Stiles to get dressed and ask him on a proper date for that night. He wanted to make it special so he would have to call his mother and ask her for a recommendation for a restaurant. The Hale name could get reservations anywhere. They were a well known family for more reasons than one and he intended to take full advantage of it. 

 

Mentally he was going through is closet to find what to wear when Stiles walked out of the bathroom with a black towel around his waist and his beautiful brown curls wet and shiny on his face. All he saw was grace and fluidity as Stiles walked. He got up to say something when Stiles turned his way and almost had a heart attack. He jumped like a cat that had water thrown at him and screamed. “AHHH!!!” 

“What?!” 

“Dude, I thought you had left. It was all quiet here and my shower was like 30 minutes long?”

“No well, I- uh.” Stiles looked at him like a child deciding whether or not they were excited or scared to meet Santa at the mall. “ I -uh, wanted to ask you if yo-. Well I wanted to ask if you’d  _ goonadatewithme. _ ” 

“If I what?” 

“If you wantedtogoonadatewithme.”

“Derek, just spit it out.”

“Will you go on a date with me tonight Stiles?” He stood there for a minute, shocked that The Derek Hale wanted to take him, Wladyslaw Stilinski on a date. “So uh, will you?”

“Sorry! I uh- Yes. I will. Tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll text you the information. I can pick you up here? Say around 7 o’clock?” 

“Yes, 7 will do just fine. Should I dress up?” 

“Honestly, you would look fine naked for all I care but if you inquire, the restaurant will be upscale.”

“So my birthday suit it is!” And with that Derek smiled, genuinely smiled and even giggled a little bit. He started to walk out the door when he hears Stiles say “Hey! Don’t you need your clothes? And my number maybe? You can’t text me if you don’t have my number.” 

“Oh uh yeah, just let me-” He grabbed his stuff, took Stiles’ phone and intered in his number, and left. Tonight was going to be a good night. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visuals (I don't kjnow how to hyperlink on here, sorry) -  
> Derek's Outfit: http://65.media.tumblr.com/2c0642e783df1289fc247659c123e5bc/tumblr_n9gmbshYET1sa6vxjo5_1280.jpg  
> Stiles' Outfit: https://40.media.tumblr.com/f2facbc1db60d639a4895621570791cb/tumblr_o23b985Y1i1ukthzso1_400.jpg  
> The Restaurant: http://www.wolfdiningla.com/

As he shuts the door to Stiles’ apartment, he can’t help but do two things. 1.Catch himself because he tripped over the non-existent rug when trying to hurry out of the apartment for fear that Stiles would see him do something embarrassing and 2. Smile like an idiot because it had been so long since he was interested in someone and it felt so nice to know that he could still feel nervous and giddy about it. 

 

He walked outside and almost skipped home. He didn’t really mind the long walk because he was too lost in thought to feel his legs burning, but when he did after he stepped into his house, he made a mental note to start going to the gym again. After all, if he was lucky, he might just get luck.  _ Wow,  _ he thought,  _ did I really just say that?  _ Now he had to figure out what strings he could pull to get a nice restaurant. Luckily for him, he had just got his camaro detailed and washed so she looked beautiful sitting in his driveway. Yeah, that would impress Stiles. Hopefully it would. The first thing he did when he got his wits back was call Laura. She was his big sister and had impeccable taste in everything. She was always at a 5 star restaurant if she didn’t eat at home; a meal cooked by the 5 star chef that she hired. 

 

“Well hello there little brother, to what do I owe the pleasure? 

“I need you to get me into the best restaurant you know. Tonight”

“Little brother, you ask so much of me! Might I ask why you need a swanky restaurant? Are you going on a date with, let say, Stiles?” He could feel the shit eating grin she was currently sporting. “Oh little brother, I knew he was good for you! Lydia was right! What? Was he that good in bed? Damn Der, you’ve never seen someone again.”

“Laura,  _ shut up _ and let me talk for a minute!” He waited to see if she was going to try to sass him, but thankfully she stayed quiet. “Okay, yes it’s for Stiles. No I didn’t sleep with him, I want to take him on a date. It’s tonight, and I want it to be amazing. No, before you ask, my intentions are not to get into his pants, at least not today they aren’t. I’m curious about him.”

“Curiosity killed the cat Der, and probably annoyance of how much he talks.”  _ Luckily I’m not a cat _ , he murmured. “Was that a witty remark? Oh, I like him already. One day with him are you are already a sassypants? Now I have to meet him!” He growled. Actually growled. There has to be something wrong with him at this point. “Speaking of, there is a restaurant called Wolf not too far away. Take him there, and tell Marcel who you are. He’ll give you my usual spot and probably a family discount or something. You HAVE to order the Tom Kha, it’s the best thing there. I’ll call ahead and let him know that you’re coming.” 

“Thanks, really. I appreciate it.” And then they hung up. He had preperation to do after all. He had to find something to wear! How could he have forgotten clothes? He usually always had a pressed suit in his closet! He sat down against the wall and took some breaths. He was working himself up for nothing. He’ll find something. He went to his closet, which he had to admit was significantly bigger than the average closet. Most of the stuff he had because Laura or someone made him get it because he “Looked great” or  looked “Like a greek got in this.” Most of it made him feel like an overused mannequin but he bought it to appease them. Maybe Laura’s countless shopping sprees that she forced him to attend would pay off.  _ Okay _ , he had a process when he needed to actually care about what he was wearing. Pants first. Okay he had black slacks, black skinny jeans, dark blue skinny jeans, grey slacks, aha! Laura made him buy these blue/black slacks that, if he had to admit it, made his ass look glorious. He hated that those were Laura’s words and justification for forcing him to buy them.  _ Okay we have the pants, now shoes. _ Black shoes would clash with the pants, so maybe these maroonish brown ones. They were what the lady in the store said would go with them so what the heck. She was being paid to know what she was talking about, maybe? He sighed but went with them anyway. Okay Pants? Check. Shoes? Check. Now Tie. He quickly decided on the maroon one he had laying out. Okay now to a shirt, he had just ironed a white button down so that would work. White matched with everything right? Now, jacket. It was between his leather one and his marble one. Leather made him look edgy and cool but the marble one made him look schnazzy. He wanted to look nice for Stiles so marble jacket it is. Okay, now it’s time for the gym, he had *he looked at his phone* only 5 hours! Okay, he’d spend two at the gym, two getting ready, and the other to drive and get Stiles. He quickly got ready and headed out to the gym, remembering to get a sweat band and some water. 

 

Stiles POV

As soon as he heard the door slam and a giant hunk of muscle stumble a little bit, he couldn’t help but burst into laughter. He, Wsladyslaw Stilinski, was going to be going on a date with the Derek Anthony Hale. He knows Derek’s middle name for a very logical and non-stalkery reason also, of which he would never speak about to anyone. Okay, time to think! He had about 6 hours to get ready for this date and he had so much to do! First, call Lydia.

 

“Stiles”

“Lydia, ohmygod. The Derek Hale just asked me on a date! Tonight! Of all nights! He couldn’t have given me a night to process and plan the perfect outfit? I have 6 hours to be ready! Help me!” He made a whining puppy sound since he couldn’t do his puppy dog eyes over the phone. 

“Stiles, I know you are trying to give me the puppy dog eyes but it’s not working since I can’t see you, genius! But here, put me on facetime and I’ll do what I can. Go to your closet.” And so he did. It took her all of 20 minutes to find him an outfit because, well, she had bought everything in his wardrobe and had all of it memorized. He ended up with his vintage grey plaid suit with a white button up and a maroon bow tie to add a pop of color. He wore his medium tan oxfords for good measure. They made his legs look good paired with those pants, Lydia’s words. Now that he knew he would look good, he had to do go talk to Cora to figure out what he needed to know to talk about with Derek. So after dressing in some skinny jeans and one of his legendary superhero hoodies, this time it was Iron Man because why not? He wouldn’t give them up in college so what makes anyone think he’d give them up now? He left and only then realized the Roscoe was not at their apartment. He put his palm to his face and sighed very loudly. Looks like he’d have to walk to Cora’s work. It was only about 4 miles away but that was still 4 miles that he could have driven had he not gotten blackout drunk last night. This was payback. So he started on his journey.

 

Derek’s POV

After his workout he called Cora. For no particular reason than to thank her for giving him Stiles’ apartment key. After he found out what the key was to, he realized Cora’s plan and who was he to stop it when it only benefitted him? He might as well call her and let her get out her “i told you so” and whatever she felt like saying at the time.

“Well hello big brother of mine, how was your night? Eventful I hope.”

“Well it was eventful but not much in the way I assume that you are implying. I actually just washed him off, did his laundry, and cooked him breakfast.”

“Awww look at you being so domestic. It’s like you are already married. Let me guess, you are the frisky housewife waiting for her husband to come home and have his way with her?”

“Cora, I don’t even know why I called you.” He gritted out. “No, I am not a housewife now shut up.”

“Okay okay, geesh. Maybe you need someone to have their way with you. You seem like got a big stick up your a-” He sighed, she wouldn’t ever stop. 

“No, I was just calling you to tell you that I’m taking Stiles on a dinner date tonight okay. So don’t bother either of us. I want tonight to be special. I like him.”

“Ohh, big brother trying to woo my best friend eh? Let me tell you, talk about your nerdy graphic book or whatever hobby with him. He loves that shit.”

“Comic books? You mean comic books. Graphic novels are very different. But yeah okay, anything else I should know?”

“He talks so much. So much Der. You being you, you will probably just want to either punch or kiss him to make him shut up because nothing else will. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“I can deal with him talking but is there something I should know?”

“No Der, you pretty much know everything you’ll need to. Charm the pants off of him, I know you can.” Then she chuckled. “Speaking of, this handsome devil is walking into my work right now. Hey Stiles!” Derek panicked a little bit.

“Don’t tell him I called!”

“Hey, what do you need boo?  I heard you’ve got a big date tonight? He’s pretty nervous. He’s actually-”

“Damit Cora! Don’t tell him I’m on the phone!”

“Actually.. Ah.. I just got off the phone with him.”  _ Click _ . Shit. 

 

Stiles’ POV

“Actually.. Ah.. I just got off the phone with him.” She put down her phone and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah? What did he want?” 

“Uh… nothing really.”

“Okay?” He said questioningly. He knew when she was hiding something, and she was. He also knew that if she didn’t want him to know, then he wouldn’t. He decided to let it slide this time. “So, uhh. I guess you know that I have a date with Derek tonight hu?” She nodded. “ So uh, to make this not the award winner for Most Awkward Date, what should I talk about? I mean I could literally talk for hours about anything or nothing I guess but I don’t know what he likes and I don’t want to make an ass out of myself. I just think he’s so pretty and his eyes make mine see stars and his ha-” Cora put a finger to his lips. 

“Shhh. Stiles, stop talking for a minute.” She paused only to see the nod he gave in affirmation that he understood. “I know you can talk a lot, believe me. So much. I love you though so I don’t mind it. Derek on the other hand, doesn’t really talk much. He’s uh.. A little bit emotionally and verbally constipated if I were being honest. He-” At this point Stiles had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. “What? Seriously what’s so funny?”

“You said that he’s verbally constipated.. That is the most beautiful metaphor I have ever heard but go on.”

“Well, like I was saying, he lacks people skills so bare with him. He does like those.. Uh.. gra- what did he say? Oh yeah! Comic books. You read those right?” He nods. “Yeah he likes those.”

“Wait.. The Derek Hale is a nerd who reads comic books? What next you’re going to tell me that he goes to comic con or something.”

“Yeah, that’s that nerd event where they dress up in costumes and shit right? Yeah he loves that shit, I’ve always made fun of him for it.” Stiles choked. On air nonetheless.

“So you are telling me that The Derek Hale reads comic books and goes to comic con?” She nods trying to hold back laughter. “Ohmygod can he get more perfect? God first he looks like a fucking Greek God, then he’s sweet as fucking candy, AND he can cook AND not only does he read comic book but he goes to comic con and dresses up? Someone must have found my old diary from high school and morphed him into my dream guy. Ser-”

“You had a diary?”

“Wel- uh.. No?”

“But you just said-”

“Nope, I definitely did not say such a thing. In fact, I didn’t say it so much that Derek should never find out about it right? Because there is nothing to find out and/or tell him, is there?”

“Whatever you say sweetie. Whatever you say.”

“Yeah, well, I have to go so uh, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye boo, love you.” And with that, Stiles left more embarrassed and unsure of himself than he walked in. Leave it to Cora . He sighed. At least know he knew that Derek would relate and understand his references. Maybe they could go to this year’s comic con together? He’d always wanted to go in a couple costume but Scott had Alli and they always went as one. He had Lydia but she refused to be a part of the “nerd herd.” So he was stuck being something single. Thinking of Derek as Captain America definitely uplifted his spirits and gave him a little bit of confidence. Luckily, Roscoe was in Cora’s parking lot so he was able to drive home. Not that it mattered because he was going to take another shower before he got ready, but he didn’t want to walk anymore. He’d get all sweaty and he definitely didn’t want that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me kudos if you liked this! I have done a few fics before but never a Sterek one. I have another chapter almost ready if you guys want me to post it! Let me know in the comment section what you thought and if you think I should continue this! I could turn it into one of those long drawn out stories if you guys want! Let me know and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Update:  
>  I've got the next chapter done and I'm working on the third. If you've got something you want to happen, leave me a comment. This story is about as open ended as it can get. I'm just letting Stiles and Derek lead me to whatever they decide will happen in their story. I will post every week (given I have the time to, if not then every two weeks). I also open to doing one shots or starting another story based on a prompt or idea. I'm alwsys looking for new inspiration and things to write about!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
